Man Going Down
by Midnight Miseria
Summary: Will a muggle history project bring two unlikely characters together, or is it all just a charade to get the grade?
1. chapter 1

Title: Man Going Down

  


Author: ~Merlyns Apprentice~

  


Pairing: Ginny/Draco; Harry/Hermione

  


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: Change of Plans

As I stood on Platform 9 ¾,I couldn't believe that I was already in my 6th year. It amazed me. The strange thing about it was that Dumbledore had called back the 6th and 7th years to school a month and a half early, and told them to bring only their wands and a month's worth of clothing.

  


I boarded the train wondering how much trouble Harry could possibly be in to drag_ my_ grade back to school early. I found an empty compartment and sat down to prepare for the worst when platinum hair and silver eyes sat down in front of me. 

  


"What did Potty do _this_ time?" asked an annoyed voice.

  


"Sod off Malfoy." I answered calmly.

  


"That's no way for a lady to talk. Don't you poor people learn any manners?"

  


"Bloody hell Malfoy! Shut up!" I answered, more angrily. 

  


"Make me."

  


"I will."

  


"And just how do you pl-" Draco's sentence was cut off however, as I slapped him and then promptly stormed out of the compartment. I had just gotten out the door when the train jolted and the lights went out. I would have fallen had I not tumbled backwards into a chest. I leaned backwards almost out of instinct and arms wrapped themselves around my waist, only to be quickly removed.

  


"Are you okay?" asked the person behind me.

  


"I think so."

  


"Humph. Fall the other way next time Weasley. Now, I need to go burn my clothes."

  


"Really? And why is that?" Draco started to head down the hall.

  


"I've got the germs of a poor pathetic muggle-lover on me." I felt like screaming but didn't, and went to lie down instead. I think I fell asleep because the next thing I knew, there was an announcement over the intercom saying that we were 10 minutes from Hogwarts. I sighed, I couldn't wait to find out why I was back so early.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Welcome back everyone." Dumbledore greeted the nearly empty hall. "You are all here for a project concerning muggle history. The grades are going to be split up into two groups." I gasped inwardly. This meant 6th years in one group, and the 7th years in the other. I'd be split up from Ron, Mione and Harry. "The groups will be split up as follows: Gryffindors with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs with Ravenclaws. Your group will be going back to a certain time-frame in muggle history and you will role-play the lifestyle of the era. 

  


"Each student will have his or her own personal objectives to accomplish within the 10 months you will be there. For your objectives and social status, you will be receiving a card with that and any other important information from your head of houses. This includes the time to which you are traveling. 

  


"Tomorrow you will be allowed to go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade to get the things needed for the trip. All classes and for 7th years the NEWTS, will be waived, and graduation will proceed as usual when you return. As all that is said, enjoy the feast." Dumbledore clapped his hands and the feast began.

  


Instantly Ron, Mione and Harry started talking . . . well Harry and Mione started talking, Ron was muttering through his food. I ate in silence, until I got the feeling I was being watched. I looked up and my eyes met silver, I glared at him and we both looked away.

  


A little while later, a clinking noise was heard from the head table. McGonagall stood up and told everyone to retreat to their common rooms, but not to go bed, as the cards still needed to be handed out.

  


I was the first one in the common room, and I was also the first one to get my card. I didn't look at mine right away. McGonagall told us that only the students with the ranking of wealthy or upper class have the option of going to Diagon Alley. She also told us that our era would be 19thcentury England.

  


It wasn't until I was safe in my bed that I looked at my card. I gasped out loud at what I read:

Name: Virginia DuMont

Parent: Severus DuMont

  


Class: Upper

Personal Maid: Hermione Richards

  


* OH MY GODS! I'm in the UPPER CLASS! I'M GONNA BE RICH! * I continued reading:

  


Objective: Marry into a title and convince society you are happily married in a time full of mistresses and betrayal.

  


I remembered we wouldn't be leaving until August 31, one day before the rest of the school arrived. I had that much time to learn to be a lady . . . and I could only think of one person to teach me - Malfoy. But there was no way in hell I was going to _that_ conceited little brat for help! Maybe Mione could help . . . I left my room and bolted for her Head Girl dorm. 

  


"Who is it?"

  


"It's Ginny, Mione! Open up!"

  


"The door's open Gin." I walked into the room and found her sitting on her bed with Harry sprawled out on the nearby couch. I eyed Harry before turning to Mione.

  


"Can I talk to you alone Mione?" she looked at Harry who shrugged.

  


"Can't this wait?"

  


"Please Mione?!" I answered waving my card in the air. "It's important!"

  


"But. . ." Harry got up and kissed her on the cheek.

  


"It's okay Herms. I'll talk to you later." Mione sighed.

  


"Thanks Harry." I said, giving him a quick hug before he walked out. He smiled and left.

  


"So?" she asked, flopping down on her bed in a very dramatic way. "What's so important it couldn't wait until _tomorrow_?"

  


"This." I said, walking over and handing her my card.

  


"Oh my gods! Ginny! Y-y-y-you're in the upper class! You're rich!!!" I nodded and flopped down onto the bed beside her. "And I'm your maid!"

  


"What am I gonna do Mione? I've got one month, _one month_, to learn to be a lady. I don't even have a proper bone in my body! Let alone manners!!" Mione got an excited look in her eyes and sat up quickly.

  


"Books!"

  


"Is that your answer for everything?" she glared at me.

  


" Haha, very funny. No, what I mean is . . .well, yes. We may be able to find some books on 19th

century culture in the library-not to mention books on manners." I looked at her skeptically.

  


"At this time of night? Are you nutters?"

  


"We could borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and sneak in. Pince never locks it anymore. . ."

  


"Are you sure?" she nodded. "Do you think this could possibly work?" she nodded again. "Well then, let's go get that cloak!"

*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*

Muggle History? Dumbledore was a fool! Oh, my father is going to hear about this . . . and that 

bumbling old idiot will be gone for good. This is turning out to be the worst return to school ever! First that whole 'I-went-and-touched-a-Weasley' incident on the train, I have yet to burn my robes, and now this!! Gods. Could it get any worse?

  


I walked back to the common room to get my information card from Snape and went to my room,

and sat down in front of the fireplace. I had planned on reading the card in the morning, but the suspense got to me. I was. . .happily surprised by what I read.

  


Name: Draco Malfoy

Parent: Minerva Malfoy 

  


Title: Duke Class: Upper

Personal Servant: Ronald Proctor

  


Wow! I'm going to be a duke! That's a better title than my father has with the Dark Lord.

  


Objective: Court and marry the daughter of the respectable Severus DuMont. 

  


Hmmm. I wonder who is playing Snape's daughter in this sad excuse for a project. The only way to find out is to ask. I got up and walked to the professors private quarters and knocked on the portrait.

  


"Go away!"

  


"Professor Snape? It's Malfoy sir." The portrait cracked open and an eye glared out at me.

  


"What do you _want_ Malfoy?"

  


"I have some questions sir. About the project." He nodded tersely and allowed me to enter. He sat down heavily in an arm chair in front of the fireplace.

  


"Well? What is it?"

  


"Who is going to be your daughter for this. . .thing sir?"

  


"You know I can't you that information Malfoy."

  


"Why not?"

  


"It's against the rules for the Heads of House to give out information regarding the students in another house Mr. Malfoy."

  


"A Gryffindor!! But that. . .oh. I get it, my 'parent' is McGonagall, so it only make sense that your 'daughter' would be from that blasted house."

  


"Very good Malfoy, now go. Unless you have any other questions?"

  


"No sir. I'll be going." A Gryff, I asked myself as I walked out and towards my room. I have to court a Gryff?! What is the world coming to? I entered my room and grabbed my invisibility cloak and headed off towards the library. I had some things to learn about dukedom . . . Good thing the Madame doesn't lock the library when she isn't there.

  


*End of Chapter 1*

  


A/N: For those of you who read the original version of this story, please let me know what you think of it. For those who didn't: I had placed this story up with worse characterization then is evident in this chapter and a plot that moved way too fast. I took it down to work on it and Voila! Here is the totally redone chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it and really want to know what you think! So PLEASE review (or flame as long as I know it's been read!!)   



	2. chapter 2

Title: Man Going Down

  


Pairing: Ginny/Draco; Harry/Hermione

  


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Things Revealed?

"Mione! Are you absolutely sure he'll let us borrow the cloak?"

  


"Yes Ginny!" We began climbing the stairs to the 7th year boy's dorm.

  


"But how are we gonna borrow the books if we can't take them out? You know Madame Pince will notice they're missing!" We came to the landing and Mione knocked on the door.

  


"Copying spell."

  


"Those are illegal and you know it."

  


"They are also untraceable and un-trackable." The door opened.

  


"I don't even want to know." Harry said with a smile when he saw our conspiratorial looks and let us in.

  


"I wish I didn't know!" I answered flopping down on Harry's bed and eyeing my sleeping brother. "How long has Mione liked to break the rules Harry?"

He looked at her funny.

  


"She doesn't. Why?" Mione turned red.

  


"Can we borrow your invisibility cloak Harry?" she asked.

  


"That depends . . . what for?" I looked at Mione then at Harry.

  


"Books?" I answered in an innocent tone. He hung his head as he opened the trunk that contained the cloak.

  


"I refer to my earlier statement. I don't want to know."

  


"Good." I said as I grabbed the cloak and walked out the door. Hermione kissed Harry before following suit. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my book bag. "So Mione? What kind of books are we looking for?"

  


"I told you already." she answered as we walked over to the portrait and covered ourselves with the cloak. "And you're going to have to wait until we get to the library before I remind you. I don't want to get caught by Filch." I looked at her.

  


"Don't be such a worry wart!" I opened the door and we crept down to the library. It was a very uneventful trip and we never once saw Filch or Mrs. Norris. Upon entering the library, we shed the invisibility cloak and began our search for books on 19th century culture. It didn't take too awful long, and there was an abundance of books and we found exactly the ones we needed. "What was that spell you said you knew Mione?" she grinned at me.

  


"You just tap the object to be copied and say 'simulare' and you will get an exact replica." I did as she said and copied the books I found that I thought we might need, Herms did the same and we put back the originals. "We can read these when we get back to the tower. I think you should spend the night in my room Gin, so we can get right to work on this stuff."

  


"What about spending time with Harry?" she looked a little embarrassed as we walked over to the invisibility cloak.

  


"I can see Harry later. We need to prepare you for being a lady." I smiled at her and put the books in my bag.

  


"Thanks Mione." I hugged her and we put the cloak on before heading back to the tower, totally ignoring the shadowed figure in the corner of the library. As was the walk to the library, the walk back was quite uneventful. We headed straight to Mione's room and I dropped the bag of books on her mini-couch.

  


"Where should we start Ginny?" Mione asked as I unloaded all the books onto the floor. There had to be at least twenty of them.

  


"I guess reading _about_ the 1800's. Since these books are ours, we can highlight them right?"

  


"I suppose. It would be easier that way. Make sure you take notes though, so we have a clear list of what you need to learn."

  


"Okay." I picked ap a thick book entitled "Culture of the 19th Century" and began to read. After about a half an hour I shook my head and looked over the notes I had. Dancing? Manners? Walking? Riding? Titles? Sitting? Learning to curtsey? Learning to flirt properly? "My gods Mione! I can't learn this in a month!!"

  


"What are you reading about Ginny?"

  


"The culture. You?"

  


"Fashion." I looked at her weird. "Well, you are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy clothes, jewelry and the like. One of us needs to know about it." I nodded and smiled at her.

  


"Good point." I yawned and went to check my nonexistent watch. "What time is it Mione?" She looked at her clock and shrugged.

  


"Around midnight, a little before. Why?" I stretched out on the floor.

  


"I _do_ have to go to Diagon Alley as you pointed out, but other then that I was just curious. Why don't we switch notes seeing as you aren't allowed to accompany me to London?" She handed me her notes and took mine.

  


"Sounds good." I had just started to go over the notes when there was a knock on the door. "Nobody's home!" I called cutely. The door opened and Harry stepped in.

  


"Cute Gin, real cute." He stopped when he noticed the books that were spread out all over the floor. "What have you two been up to?"

  


"Uh nothing. Nothing at all." Herms answered getting up and kissing him on the cheek.

  


"I agree with her. Why are _you_ here?" He laughed.

  


"Well, last time I checked, Mione _was _my girlfriend. And I went to see Dumbledore about something and he sent me back with this note for Mione. Seeing as you two are busy with illegal books" I made and indigent sound "I'll leave you alone and talk to you at breakfast." He walked out and I jumped on the bed next to where Hermione had sat.

  


"What's it say?" 

  


"I don't know." She unrolled the parchment and gasped causing me to rip it out of her hands.

_Miss Granger,_

_ After careful consideration I have decided to change your social status for the impending history project. The following are your new stats:_

Name: Hermione DuMont

Class: Upper

  


Parent: Severus DuMont

Personal Maid: Teresa Richards

  


Objective: Attract and marry a man with a high title, particularly the son of Baroness Stone.

  


_Please make sure that you inform Ms. Weasley that you will no longer be her maid, and taking that place will be 'Angela Richards'. You now have the privilege of going to Diagon Alley if you wish._

_ Prof. Dumbledore_

  


"Mione! That makes you my sister!" 

  


"I know!!" she shrieked as she hugged me. I flopped down on her bed.

  


"I am suddenly very tired Mione, I think I'm going back to my dorm to sleep."

  


"Night Gin."

  


"Night."

*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\

I was surprised to hear voices when I walked into the library, and stepped into the shadows as the came closer.

  


"What about spending time with Harry?" 

  


"I can see Harry later. We need to prepare you for being a lady." 

  


"Thanks Mione." So? Weasley had a place in the upper class? That's a little surprising. I wonder what her role is going to be, don't want to run into her in London. Today's or then's. Hmm. I needed to find books regarding dukedom and the proper culture for the time. I copied the books and went back to my prefect room. 

  


I scanned through the books until I found the section that pertained to my interests at the moment. Clothes. I had a trip to Diagon Alley in the morning and I needed to know what types of clothes men wore at the time. After a half an hour or so later, I had mental notes categorized in my head for the shopping trip. 

  


Then I moved on to the duties of a duke. I needed to be able to handle estates and the people on them, I had to know who to behave in polite society, not to mention how to court a female. Aside from that I learned about the not-so-polite things; gaming halls, and mistresses. My attitude toward the project began to change, this could be highly enjoyable . . . as long as I don't run into the Weaselette. That sucks the fun right out of anything.

  


I moved on to the actual etiquette of the time. Dancing, addressing other titles, along with other proprieties I already knew from the manor. This was going to be a cake. Now, if I could just find out who was to play Miss DuMont. It would be so ironic if it were to be the Weaselette, but fate and Dumbledore can not seriously have that terrible a sense of humor . . . could they?

  


*End of Chapter 2*

  


Thanks to those who reviewed. It meant a great deal. Um, I cant remember who commented on it for I lost my reviewer list but, yes I have done, and am still doing, my research on the 19th century. Hopefully it will turn out believable. Til next time.


	3. chapter 3

Title: Man Going Down

  


Pairing: Ginny/Draco; Harry/Hermione

  


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Shopping Fun . . . Or is it?

I woke up at precisely 6 o'clock, like I do at home so I can beat my brothers to breakfast, and dressed for a day of shopping-comfortably. Donned in my favorite pair of burgundy sweat pants, and a faded yellow tank top I've had since my fourth year that was growing increasing smaller in certain areas, I bounded into Mione's room and jumped on her bed. She pried her eyes open and gave me a halfhearted glare-halfhearted because she was having trouble keeping her eyes _open_.

  


"I'm sorry Mione, truly I am." I said in a slightly mocking, slightly understanding tone. She propped herself up against her pillows and attempted another glare.

  


"Sure you are Gin." I managed to looked appalled apparently because she burst out in hysterical laughter, and I naturally joined in.

  


"Well, we are leaving for Diagon Alley in an hour and a half . . . I figured you'd want a shower _and_ breakfast. Not to mention that I know you wake up terribly hard." She pasted a look of mock anger, causing me to giggle. She sighed and shrugged.

  


"I'll be down in the common room in thirty minutes . . . don't leave without me." I got up and walked towards the door.

  


"I won't." I walked down into the common room and plopped down in front of the fireplace, which was burning a cold fire in order to cool off the overly stuffy room. I'd never had imagined that the castle would heat up so badly in the summer. I usually found the place to be extremely cold. Of course that may have something to do with the dungeon full of conniving serpents and their ringleader-Draco Malfoy. That cold-hearted, evil . . . I noticed a hand waving in front of my face and I slowly descended back into the common room.

  


"Earth to Ginny. Hello? Anybody home?" I looked at the hand and who it was attached to.

  


"Oh! Hello, Harry . . . did you want something?" He sat down with a slight grin on his face.

"Thought we'd lost you for a minute there." he laughed. "Have you seen Mione?"

  


"Yup. Pounced on her bed. She's in the shower and should be down soon."

  


"Talking about me? Ginny! I never knew you were the type to gossip." I stared at Mione as she walked down the stairs to join us on the couch.

  


"But . . . I thought . . . weren't you going to take a shower?" She looked at me with a confused expression.

  


"I did." she answered.

  


"Really? I spent thirty minutes in la la land?" Hmm . . . that's never happened before, good way to pass the time.

  


"Ok, that's just weird." Harry cut in.

  


"I have to agree with you Harry. Seeing as Herms has joined us, shall we go to breakfast." Instead of answering me they just got up and headed for the door, hand in hand. "Well I never!" I bolted after them and we talked all the way to the Great Hall. Sitting down at our usual spot at the table I noticed that Ron was missing. "Harry, have you seen my brother?"

  


"Only when he's sleeping and eating, the rest of the time he's off sulking somewhere-which he's been doing since he got that card."

  


"I'm surprised he's not here, Ron's _always_ hungry and forever complaining about it." Hermione declared.

  


"Not when he's in one of those moods, he usually skulks about the house when he's in those moods and mum has to beg him to eat." I chose a glass of orange juice, a bagel and some eggs for my breakfast.

  


"You mean people have to actually beg Ron to _eat_?! You've got to be kidding?" Harry laughed in a joking tone.

  


"Nu-uh. Why would I joke about something that usually results in more food for me?" We all laughed and I took a bite of my bagel and eggs.

  


"So Harry, where are you going for today's shopping excursion?" Herms asked.

  


"I promised Ron I'd go to Hogsmeade with him."

  


"Are you trying to say you have the option of going to Diagon Alley, Harry?" I asked after a sip of my juice.

  


"I said nothing of the sort and you know it Gin. Nothing was implied by that statement." He laughed. "Besides, with the mood Ron's in, someone needs to watch him." We all laughed again. It was at that moment that my delightfully angry and depressed brother decided to grace us with his presence. I looked at him.

  


"Hello sir. Have we met before?" I asked innocently. "You look a little familiar but I can't place where I know you from." Harry snorted.

  


"Cut the crap Gin." Mione gasped and Harry chuckled under his breath. 

  


"It's called a joke Ron. Between Fred, George and myself you'd think you'd

be used to them by now." I said in a disgusted tone. He looked guiltily at the three of us.

  


"I'm sorry guys, It's just this project . . . I really don't like the idea."

  


"Why not? I'm looking forward to it, I think it'll be fun." Mione answered, looking at me at the mention of fun, I smiled.

  


"Maybe for some people." He mumbled into his glass. Harry looked at Herms nervously.

  


"So Ron," he began, quickly changing the subject, "are we still on for Hogsmeade today?" Ron looked up with an excited glint in his eyes.

  


"Hey, I forgot all about that! Of course we are mate. What about you two?" Herms shrugged and I cocked my head to the side.

  


"Diagon Alley." we said simultaneously. He mouthed 'oh' and looked depressed again. I looked at Mione.

  


"Cheer up Ron. It's not my fault."

  


"I know Gin, I know." I was just about to console Ron a little more when Prof. Snape stood up to make an announcement.

  


"Any students who have the option to go to Diagon Alley and wish to do so, meet me on the front steps in twenty minutes. Those going to Hogsmeade are to meet Prof. Dumbledore in the same spot in an thirty minutes." he sat back down. I looked back at Mione.

  


"Did you bring the notes Gin?"

  


"No, and since you asked I'm guessing you didn't either?" She shook her head. Our eyes grew big as we looked at each other and we bolted towards the common room.

*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\

I looked up to listen to Snape's announcement and watched as the Weaslette and the Mudblood bolted out of the common room. Either Potty and Weasle had said something to upset them or they had forgotten something. Not that I care. I mean, why should I?

  


I went over the mental notes I had taken the night before whilst looking through my books, and started buying clothing in my head. Personally, I think that the clothing of that time was more sophisticated than what I am forced to wear for Death Eater parties. I may not have any intention of joining the Dark Lord, but as I value my life, my father won't find out. 

  


I finished eating my breakfast and stepped out into the entrance hall and waited for the time to pass until we had to leave. About ten minutes later, the Mudblood and Weaslette walked down the stairs and looked around nervously. The youngest Weasle walked over towards me.

  


"Have the Diagon Alley shoppers left yet Malfoy?"

  


"And what makes you think I'm going to tell anything to a Weasle?" A look of extreme anger crossed over her face rather quickly and she muttered something about "Stupid, useless ferrets" under her breath. I smirked at her.

  


"Do you choose to be an ass Malfoy, or does it come by you naturally?"

  


"Oh, it's definitely natural Gin. It's the Death Eater blood you see." The Mudblood cut in.

  


"I am not and I never will be a Death Eater, Granger." I answered with quiet vehemence. She looked shocked and the Weaselette looked like I was joking.

  


"Dammit Malfoy! Just tell us if Snape has left yet." she shot back and Granger took a defensive stance behind her. I closed my eyes and quickly went over all the ways I could kill her quickly, but no . . . that would be too easy.

  


"No. He hasn't left yet." She walked over towards me and patted my cheek.

  


"There, that wasn't so hard now was it ferret?" I grabbed her wrist sharply.

  


"Don't you ever touch me again! You hear me? You are not even worth the dirt on the bottom of my shoes." I whispered with vengeance.

  


"Oh, I hear you. Now _you_ listen to _me_. Don't you ever touch me again. I may not be high and mighty like you Draco" she spit my name out with contempt, "but I am a pureblood and I do know people. People who could make life for your family a living hell." I let go of her wrist.

  


"I'd like to see you try." She stood up straight and looked at Granger.

  


"Mione, I think this means war."

  


"Yes Gin, I think it does." Granger walked out the front door and Ginny followed.

  


"Bitch." I muttered when I thought she couldn't hear me.

  


"Bite me asshole!" she shot back and slammed the door shut behind her. Dammit! I _hate_ Weasleys!! _Then why does she look so attractive when she's angry?_ A voice in the back of my head questioned. I turned around and punched the wall.

  


"Mr. Malfoy. I don't care what has you this angered, but it is not acceptable for you to take it out on the wall. If I see you purposely attacking the building again I will be forced to take points." I turned around.

  


"Yes, sorry Prof. Snape." He didn't look at all appeased.

  


"Would I be correct in guessing that you are going to Diagon Alley, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked politely.

  


"Yes sir, that would be correct." He nodded.

  


"THEN GET MOVING!" he bellowed. I nodded and bolted out the doors to meet the rest of the students on the front steps. I quietly waited for the Prof. to make his way outside, as far away from Weasley and Granger as humanly possible. Once he stepped out the doors, he handed out the portkeys and we were gone.

*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\

I grabbed Mione's arm as Snape passed out and activated the portkeys. As soon as I felt the familiar pull behind the navel I felt like I was going to pass

out, so I squeezed Mione's arm to keep me in reality. I hate portkeys! Why couldn't we have traveled by floo? Not soon enough, we landed in the Leaky Cauldron and waited to hear the rules Snape was most likely going to dole out regarding the shopping excursion. I sat down to regain my senses as Snape counted heads and straightened to give us one of his customary lectures.

  


"You are all to return to this spot at 3 o'clock. Anyone who does not adhere to this will cause the rest of us to wait for them resulting in detention, every night with me until we leave for the project. You are only to buy things for this project. Objects bought for this reason may be put on a tab set up by the school. If you attempt to buy anything with the school's money that is not for this project, _that_ will also result in detention with me every night until we leave. No fighting. We are here to get 'supplies' and we are representing the school, you are to be on your best behavior. If I hear that you have not complied with that rule, you will also wind up with detention with me. 

Dismissed." I stayed seated long enough to get my bearings straight _and_ make Herms looked worried.

  


"Are you okay Gin?" I nodded.

  


"Yeah, I just hate portkeys." I looked up in time to see Snape stalking towards us.

  


"Seeing as I have the 'pleasure' of living with you two for a while, I expect 

you to dress with proper decorum and suggest that you rethink any Gryffindor alliances you have. For this project, you will _not_ wear red and gold all the time. Do you understand what I am saying?"

  


"Yes sir." we answered in unison. I quickly glanced at Herms as he looked at the clock above the bar.

  


"Good. I will not have you make a fool out of me." with that he stalked off out the door.

  


"Goodness! Last time I checked we only wear red and gold for classes and school events." Mione said as she glared at the door Snape had just exited through. I coughed nervously. "Gin!" she whined.

  


"What? I wanted to dress comfortably and I didn't feel like wearing Christmas colors in August." She shook her head in laughter as we walked to Madame Malkin's shop arm in arm. Mione browsed the display pieces while I chose to go straight for one of the ladies' catalogues.

  


I noticed that the catalogue had a new section added in the back entitled 'Custom Costumes' and quickly flipped to those pages. It had everything we needed; riding habits, day dresses, night rails, dressing robes, evening gowns, petticoats, chemises, stockings, garters, gloves, cloaks and even slippers and boots. I looked up and spotted Herms admiring a white satin dress adorned with powder blue ribbons.

  


"Oh Mione!" I called almost too innocently, "You might want to come check this out." She walked over and stood behind me as I started to mentally order the dresses.

  


"Wow. I'd have never thought she'd cater to the needs for the project."

  


"And I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be smart. Oh wait . . . maybe that's just what they say to atone for the fact it's the only house the Weasleys are allowed in." I heard Malfoy cackle behind us.

  


"Oh look Gin, we have the wonderful luck to be graced with the presence of a cold-hearted snake." I crossed my arms and looked at Malfoy without emotion.

  


"Don't you mean Lucius Malfoy's personal marionette."

  


"Now look hear Weasley-"

  


"Yeah, you're right Gin. He probably is. You know what they say: like father, like son."

  


"I agree Herms."

  


"I am nothing like my father." Draco said as he stepped so close that his nose brushed mine.

  


"Oh yeah?" I countered. "Prove it."

  


"How?" he whispered, with what I think was hope. No. Why would he hope to step from his father's shadow?

  


"Stop antagonizing me," I glanced at Herms "and Hermione."

  


"Antagonizing you? _You_ started it!" he laughed.

  


"Uh guys." Mione's voice cut in. We both looked at her to see Snape standing directly behind her.

  


"You two would happen to be fighting, now would you?" he asked.

  


"No sir. We were just-" I began. And he gave me a very disapproving look.

  


"We were just working out terms for our truce." Malfoy finished.

  


"Truce?" Snape questioned in a disbelieving tone.

  


"That's right, a truce." Mione interjected.

  


"Now if you wouldn't mind sir," Draco began.

  


"We would just like to finish our shopping." I added.

  


"Please?" Herms finished. Snape looked as if he was going to lose his mind and walked out mumbling something about teenagers. We looked at each other and broke out into hysterics.

  


"Ok, that's just weird." I stated.

  


"What?" Draco asked.

  


"We just battled Snape _together_! Like a team!" I answered.

  


"Which my father wouldn't have done by the way." he added. Mione and I looked at him.

  


"So, do we have a truce . . . or was that just to benefit the bat?" she asked.

  


"Truce." he answered. An awkward silence filled the air between us.

  


"Uh, we are just going to finish our shopping." Mione offered as he started to walk over to the guy's side of the shop.

  


"Right." he answered. I looked at Mione.

  


"Hey Malfoy!" I called after him. He turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do you know how to . . . well . . . ballroom dance?" A weird look passed over his face.

  


"Why?" he asked cautiously. 

  


"We," I began pointing at myself and Mione "kinda need to learn. I figured with the truce and all, you might be able to help us out?"

  


"Are you asking for my help?" he asked with a small amount of joy in his voice, why it was there I'll never know.

  


"Maybe." I answered, looking down at the catalogue.

  


"Are you going to gravel?"

  


"That might be pushing it." Herms interjected.

  


"_Might_?" I asked looking at Mione with horror.

  


"Ok." he replied.

  


"Ok? As in 'Ok, I'll help Ok' or as in 'Ok, you two are nuts' ok?" I questioned. Mione laughed at me and Draco had a weird yet amused look going on.

  


"Uh, both? You are definitely nuts! But I might be able to help."

  


"Cool." I said with a slight grin. He shot it back.

  


"Yeah, cool."

*End of Chapter 3*

This chapter could be longer, but I thought this would be a good place to end it . . . plus Im printing the chaps out for two of my friends at school and I don't think I'd have enough paper to print out anything over the already 9 pages I have. Not to mention that my baby kitty, Andromeda, is driving me absolutely batty!! Luv ya! Lyse!!


	4. chapter 4

Author's Note: Chapters 1&2 have been combined for the edited version I'm going to be putting up. So, although this says chapter 3, it's really your chapter 4.

Title: Man Going Down

Pairing: Ginny/Draco; Harry/Hermione

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: The Lessons Begin

We watched Malfoy walk to the other side of the shop before we continued our shopping. I went back to looking through the catalogue while Mione looked at me.

"So, we have a truce with Malfoy, huh?" she said as she moved to the catalogue next to mine.

"Strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should check and make sure the sky is still blue and the grass is still green."

"Very funny Mione. Why do you think he agreed to the truce?"

"I don't know Gin. Maybe he just wants to prove to _somebody_ that he isn't evil like his father."

"Maybe it's a trap."

"Ginny!"

"What?! It could happen. You never know-maybe he's plotting to kill me or something." I looked up at Mione.

"Or maybe you're just nutters. So, have you decided what you plan on getting?" I looked down at my notes.

"Yup. Five riding habits, five traveling costumes, ten day dresses, ten skirts, ten blouses, six gowns, two dressing robes and five night rails. You?" she looked awed, and then nodded.

"That sounds about right. Except, I think we're going to be needing more than just six gowns-better make it ten." Well, the social class is very busy during the season, ten gowns would be enough to get started on. I cocked my head to the side.

"I think those would be good base numbers. We could always transfigure some of our other clothing, and then there's always Hogsmeade."

"Base numbers? We're only going to be there for ten months Gin."

"You make it sound so short! We are in the upper class Herms. We are going to have very busy schedules! Picnics, plays, operas, balls, parties, dinners-"

"I get the picture. So, should we double the numbers?"

"I think so. That means I would need: ten habits, ten traveling costumes, twenty day dresses, twenty skirts, twenty blouses, twenty gowns, four dressing robes and ten night rails. Not to mention matching gloves and hats for the riding habits and traveling costumes, matching cloaks and slippers for the gowns, matching slippers for the day dresses. And the skirts and blouses have to compliment each other, as do the slippers. Then there's the need for petticoats and chemises, as well as stockings. Not to mention boots-"

"Did you study in your sleep or something?"

"No. It's . . . uh, kinda written on the back of my hand." I answered half-heartedly.

"Well, write it down on your order form, along with your size and desired colors. We still have to go buy jewelry, valises, trunks and we need to pick up some supplies at the apothecary."

"The apothecary? I thought we were only allowed to buy things for the project, Mione."

"We are. Your hair is too short, we need to pick up the ingredients for a hair lengthening potion."

"Oh." I filled out my order form, making sure that all my clothes, except for the required white debutante gown, were done in rich tones like jewels, chocolate, wine and a deep royal purplish color. I sneaked a peek at Mione's sheet when she was talking to Madame Malkin, and saw she had chosen pastels and dusty colors. I gave the Madame my order form and we went to the small antique shop next door.

Oh, boy! I was glad the I could put my purchases on the schools' tab because I was going to need a lot of jewelry to go with all my dresses. Oh well, I'll start with diamonds. I only need one diamond necklace and maybe a diamond hair piece. I walked over to a table laden with many heavy volumes that I could only assume were catalogs. I opened one to a random page and was only slightly surprised that I had opened to 19th century jewelry. I flipped through to the diamond section. I tapped on a selection and something translucent looked as though it were projected like a muggle movie appeared hovering above the pages. It was a diamond necklace but not like any I'd seen before. The diamonds were tiny cracked chips set in silver that was in no way like the beautiful sterling that was created these days. Each diamond encased in a droplet of silver and each disk was linked to the others. The links created an up-side-down pyramid. I immediately selected this as one of my purchases as well as one in every gem they had like this. I began to flip through looking for earrings but I couldn't find any. All of a sudden Mione snapped out of her awed stupor to come over to look at a catalogue just as I muttered. "I know they wore bloody earrings why don't they have any?"

"They won't have any in that catalogue because they called them 'eardrops' in the 19th century." I made a small noise of annoyance and then flipped though to the pages marked 'eardrops'. I selected only five pairs of eardrops to get in the various gems I had chosen. Next I flipped to bracelets. I chose three different kids of bracelets and bought them in the various stones. At Hermione's prompting, I picked out a few different types of 'hair combs' and as these were inlaid with various stones, bought enough to complement my clothing choices. Lastly, I picked out something that was called a 'rope'. Though besides not being anything like real ropes they were very pretty, they were strings of gems set in silver, gold, or an alloy of the two. In the 19th century (or so Mione told me) these would be braided into the highest standing ladies' hair. I got these in my gem stone choices as well. When Mione was finished and the sales clerk assured us it would be delivered to the school. We left to go to the Leaky Cauldron and on into muggle London.

Once out of the wizarding world, I checked my watch and made sure that we would be back in time to leave for school. I looked up and down the street before taking a right.

"Uh Gin, where are we going?" Mione asked, trying to keep up with my quick pace.

"We are going to two places actually. One is a costume shop so we can get period things like bonnets, fans and reticules. The other is a shop that Dad took me to for first year. They sell antique valises and trunks at cheaper prices then the place in Diagon Alley."

"Oh, that's nice. Why are we going so fast?" She asked as I turned a corner and walked up the steps to the costume shop.

"Because, I remember we still have to go to the apothecary and I want to be able to go there before we head back to school." We entered the shop.

"Good reason." She answered as she followed me in. We did our shopping in muggle London, making sure to keep the receipts in hope that Dumbledore would give us a refund, and returned so Herms could go to the apothecary. Once she finished in there, we met up with Snape and went home, just in time for dinner.

*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\

Dinner seemed longer then usual when we returned from London. That may have something to do with the fact I kept thinking about my insane truce with . . . _them_. I have no idea where it came from. Yes I do, Weasley told me I was like Lucius. I started stabbing my food as Dumbledore stood up. 

"I have a last minute announcement, everyone. Every night after dinner, the study room next to the great hall will be open for various training purposes. There is a sign-up sheet right outside the great hall. This will start tomorrow. I have taken the liberty of signing up the first four students for tomorrow's session. You will find out who you are when you return to your dorms. That's all, you may retire."

For some reason, I looked at the Weaselette, only to find her looking at me. I raised a questioning eyebrow, and she rolled her eyes. Pansy looked at me weirdly.

"Drakie-poo! What was that?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because, I'm your girlfriend!!"

"Who told you that? Because whoever said that was lying to you."

"But, but . . . I LOVE YOU DRAY-CO!!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. I heard a laugh from across the hall. I looked at Weasley and say her trying to suppress a smile, with Granger whispering frantically at her. I got up and strode across the hall.

"Something funny Weasley?" I saw her brother turn red. She laughed.

"Ginny!"

"I agree." I added.

"I can't help it, that was funny." I glared at her.

"How in the bloody hell was that funny?!"

"You're antagonizing me again!" Granger turned white as a ghost, as Prof. Snape cleared his throat behind me. Weasley put on a smile.

"Why, hello professor."

"You three wouldn't happen to be fighting now would you? Because if you were, that would mean there was never really a truce. Which would mean you three all lied to me and I'd have to give you detention."

"Uh."

"Of course we still have a truce, sir." I supplied. "We were just, uh-"

"Having a friendly disagreement-"

"Over whether or not that display with Pansy was funny or not." Weasley finished. He got this weird look on his face, as did everyone else in the hall did.

"WOULD YOU STOP FINISHING EACH OTHER'S SENTENCES!!" he bellowed, walking off mumbling things about retirement. Weasley looked at me again.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." she commented.

"Scary is more like it." I added.

"So?" Granger asked.

"So?" I answered.

"Are we still on for the. . ." Weaslette asked.

"Yeah. Should we . . . for the. . ." I asked, glancing at the older Weasley quickly.

"Sounds good to me." Granger answered.

"Later Malfoy." 

"Yeah, later." I walked back to my dorm to find a piece of paper on my bed._ I_ was one of the four signed up for tomorrow's little session. Hmmm, I wonder who else the old fool signed up.

*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\

"You two have a _truce_ with _Malfoy_??!!!" Ron yelled on our way back to the common room.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"So? It's Malfoy!" he added.

"I kinda noticed that Ron."

"I think what he means is, why?" Harry supplied.

"Look, we got caught fighting in Diagon Alley by Prof. Snape. A truce was better then month-long detention." Mione explained.

"So you just made nice? Just like that?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Ever think, he might want something?" Ron mumbled.

"Yes. Ginny said he acted too much like his father. I think he's trying to prove that he isn't like Lucius."

"I still say he's plotting to kill me."

"Ginny!" they all yelled as we walked up to the portrait.

"It's a joke guys! You do know what a joke is, right?" Harry said the password and we entered the common room. "It doesn't matter, I'm going to bed."

"Not funny Gin!!" Ron yelled up the stairs as I walked to my room. I turned around.

"Well, _I_ thought it was." and with that I shut my door. I flopped onto my bed and started to get comfortable, when I realized I was laying on something. I rolled over onto my side and grabbed a piece of parchment from underneath me. I was to be one of the four Dumbledore signed up. Oh goody. This, ought to be fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up from a dream clouded with silver eyes. At least I think they were silver-the haze of being awake swept the dream away. I rolled out of bed and took a shower, in hopes of being awake enough to make it to breakfast on time. I walked back into my room and found, yet another note from Dumbledore sitting on my bed. I sighed in exasperation as I sat down to read it.

_Dear Gryffindor and Slytherin Students,_

_As a way for you to become more accustomed with the new lifestyle you will have for the next ten months, I would like you to start, progressively, dressing the part. Ladies, this means you are required to wear skirts and blouses (no robes) of proper lengths and style. Gentlemen, this means (for now) slacks, a dress shirt and possibly a jacket of sorts. I expect to see you like this at breakfast._

_Professor Dumbledore_

He just likes to make things difficult. I looked in my closet and grabbed a new skirt and shirt that Fred and George bought me. The skirt was knee-length and midnight blue with silver trim. The shirt matched the skirt and had belled sleeves. I transfigured the skirt into a ball-gown style, keeping the color and trim. Then I took and transfigured the main part of the shirt into a corset top. 

Standing in front of the mirror, I put on the set, and pulled half my hair up, keeping it in place with a charm. I charmed my book bag into a small silver purse, and shrunk my illegal books to fit in it. With one last glance in the mirror, I headed down to breakfast.

I walked down the stairs, and straight into a chest. A hard chest. Attached to a male.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." He said.

*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\

I woke up to find one of the school owls dropping off a note. Reading it, I swore under my breath. That old coot. He just likes to make everyone's lives miserable. I transfigured some of my slacks into a pair of breeches. I was going to out-dress everyone. The pants were black originally, so the breeches were as well. I threw on a grey shirt and grabbed a black coat. Skipping the 'gel my hair' step, I left for breakfast. I walked out into the entrance hall and saw a feminine form coming down the steps, but paid no attention until it ran into me. _Wow, she's hot. I wonder who she is?_ I thought, then I noticed it. The red hair.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." She spun around, a vision-_a vision, am I losing my mind?_-in a chiffon-like material. 

"Gee. You're _just_ what I want to see in the morning."

"Come now Weaslette, what about the truce?" She screwed up her face in answer. I couldn't help but look at the dress. "Nice dress."

"Uh, thanks. It's a skirt though. You look nice too." An awkward silence passed between us as we walked into the Great Hall. Everyone looked up as we walked in together. Pansy shrieked.

"DRAKIE!!!! HOW_ COULD_ YOU?!" I heard Virginia choke down a laugh as she headed to the Gryff table. I walked to my spot at the Slytherin one.

"How could I what?" I asked in annoyance.

"Leave me to be with that, thing." The Weaslette made an indigent sound from the Gryffindor table.

"First off, to leave you we'd have to be together. Secondly, I'm not with Virginia and thirdly . . ."

"What?" Pansy asked, sulking.

"Since when does Draco Malfoy explain himself to anybody?" Weasley asked, now standing next to me at the table.

"Really?" Granger said from behind her.

"Yeah, really. I don't need to explain myself to you Parkinson." I agreed.

"Can we talk, Malfoy" Weasley asked.

"Whatever." I got up and followed them out of the Great Hall. Never having eaten my breakfast. We walked into an empty classroom and I sat on the edge of a desk. I noticed Granger was wearing a baby blue dress, like Virginia's. "So, what's this about?"

"We wanted to know if you were one of the four Dumbledore signed up to use the room tonight?" Granger asked. Weaslette sat quietly on a chair near my desk.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Because, we are two of those four. You said you'd help use learn to ballroom dance, and tonight would be a good time to start." She continued. Weaslette was watching the shadows move on the wall.

"I am. So, I guess that works out well."

"Ok. Uh, thanks Malfoy." She answered and walked out, leaving Weaslette in the chair.

"Malfoy, maybe we should, uhm, avoid each other in public. Don't want Pansy to start spreading rumors." I looked at her, she was still staring at the wall.

"I guess you're right. Won't be that hard. Like I'm going to spend my free time hanging around you." I expected her flinch, yell, something other then what she did. She _smiled_.

"That's the spirit. See you at dinner." With that, she walked out of the classroom. Seeing as I totally missed breakfast I headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. After eating some fruit and a biscuit, I headed onto the grounds. Dumbledore had bought some horses for the students to use for the project. We had no choice in our horse, they were assigned to us.

I walked into the stables and checked the list for my name. I was assigned to a horse named Thunder. I wandered the stalls until I found Thunder's. He was an Arabian. Absolutely stunning, he was. Ignoring the help, I got Thunder ready for the ride on my own, mounted and galloped onto the grounds.

*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\

I didn't realize until I left Malfoy, that I hadn't eaten breakfast. Not that it mattered. I'd lost my appetite. Mione was most likely with the guys, so I took the opportunity to check out the stables. I found my name on the list, and went to a mare named Lightning. She was a Dapple Grey, a light grey with slightly darker rings. 

An elf came out of the tack room and put a sidesaddle and bridle on Lightning. Then he helped me onto the mare and lead her out of the stable. I thanked him, and went off slowly, as I was not used to riding horses, much less sidesaddle. I went on slowly for a while, and grew more confident so I picked up speed. BIG mistake. I started to lose my balance and almost fell off the horse as strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into the saddle.

"You have horrible balance. That's the second time I've kept you from falling on your arse."

"Hello to you too." I answered, trying to stay in the saddle. I heard a sigh come from Malfoy.

"Give me your hand."

"_What_?"

"I said, give me your hand."

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Dammit Weasley, just do it."

"Fine. Talk about an attitude." I answered giving him my hand. Which caused me to lose my balance and almost fall off the horse, again. He grabbed my hand and pulled my up.

"Sit up straight and face forward." I did as he told and kept a hold of his hand. "You will have a harder time of losing your balance if you stay upright."

"Why are you doing this?"

"We have a truce remember?"

"True. But that doesn't mean you had to help me with my horse." I looked at him, he had his jaw set. "I do appreciate the help. I seem to be, uh, not very graceful." I ended lamely.

"We'll just have to work on that, now won't we?" The horses fell into a canter, and I managed to stay on my horse. We headed towards the lake.

"We?"

"Yes, we. If I'm teaching you and Granger how to ballroom dance, I'm not having her as my partner."

"Ok, but what's this _we_ crap?" I asked, still confused. The horses went into a gallop, but I stayed on my horse and kept my balance.

"I'm not going to dance with a clumsy-"

"I'm _not_ clumsy!"

"-partner."

"So. What exactly does that mean?" He wheeled the horses around and headed back towards the stables.

"I'm going to teach you how to move gracefully, and keep your balance on things other than a horse."

"I see." I looked at the fastly approaching stables. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, I guess." The horses fell into a canter, then a trot as we entered the stables. He stopped the horses. Then I realized he still had my hand.

"Sorry." We said as we let go. I laughed as he got off the beautiful white horse. "What's his name?" I questioned.

"Thunder. Yours?"

"Lightning." The elf came back out of the tack room and helped me down, before putting Lightning back in her stall. He looked at me as I started to leave the stable.

"Meet me in the library in twenty minutes. There's a private study room we can use until the study room next to the Great Hall is open."

"Okay." I went to the kitchens and grabbed a picnic lunch. If Malfoy's plan was to make _me_ graceful, this could take all day. I took the basket, shrunk it so it fit in my purse and headed to the library. He wasn't there so I sat down. He walked in ten minutes later and led me to a study room, and locked the door. He turned around and looked at me.

"Ok Weaslette, let the lessons begin."

*End of Chapter 3*

A/N: sorry this took so long. Haven't had any desire to write. Then, I got this lovely little review from Katie, so.

Thanks Katie, this chapter is for you.


End file.
